The Light Before We Land
by Opal lighT
Summary: Sora hated it when Riku took those pills. They tore them apart and made heaven seem so far away... SoraxRiku Implied sex Implied death.


**_A/N:_** I do not own anything, that means KH, _The Light Before We Land_ by the _Delgados_, or my dad's computer. Dedicated to **_SerenityDenied._**

This piece was un-betad, so sorry if there are crude expressions scattered all over the fic (It was proof-read though). I'll probably have it checked by my beta, that is if she accepts the task :I

-cough- Mmyeah... Please enjoy xP

* * *

**_The Light Before We Land_**

Sora didn't like it when Riku took those little pills. They drove him away far far apart from the older boy, parting them and tearing Riku away from Sora. Away from their cozy little bubble of closeness.

So Sora hid the pills, even though Riku told him later that _they_ got angry. He didn't care. _They_ just wanted to hurt Riku and drive them apart.

* * *

_**In cases such as these I'd like a hand  
Don't wake me up without a master plan**_

* * *

Riku frowned and leaned back against the white cushion, eyeing Sora cautiously. "You know, I never actually thought that you could know if the egg is raw or boiled just by spinning it." He hummed. "It's kanda cool, don't you think so?" He grinned, placing the egg on the cushion between his legs and giving it a spin. Quickly, the egg started making rapid turns one after another, proving that it was indeed hard boiled. 

Sora chuckled and flashed Riku a brilliant grin. "It is! I wish we had some raw eggs to test, too… But we only have boiled ones left." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Could you get some raw eggs for tomorrow, Riku?" He smiled softly, propping his chin on top of his hands.

"I can try." Riku reasoned, cocking his head slightly. "We gotta leave one hard boiled egg for us to compare."

Sora nodded in agreement and quickly wiggled his way to Riku's side, purring with content as the older male slung his arm around Sora's shoulders casually and leaned his head atop that goop of chocolaty spikes.

Sleep was always a bliss for both of them… Well, mostly for Riku. He needed his rest. Sora just enjoyed watching him in his calm state, running his fingers over Riku's pale cheek, placing millions of ghost-light kisses with the pads of his fingers.

Gods, he loved him so much…

* * *

_**With silence I'm becoming fragile  
Don't you understand?**_

* * *

Riku hated the silence, which was mostly why he decided to talk as much as he could with Sora just about anything, he didn't care as long as he did. When he was with Sora, he was happy. When Sora was away (Mostly after Riku took his pills), he would face the cold reality and simply cry his lungs out, pleading for Sora to return… But the boy only came back after the effect of the pills was over. He said he didn't like seeing Riku in that state, so he went away until _his_ Riku was back. 

The older male didn't complain… But he couldn't refuse consuming the pills. He wasn't addicted, hell no. He just couldn't refuse when _they_ urged him into taking one. They gave him a few to take back in his room, and Riku received them graciously… Only he never did take the pills at home. He knew it would break Sora, and if he did, the boy may never come back.

* * *

_**When things that once were beautiful  
Are bland**__**…**_

* * *

Riku rubbed his head and looked out of the window sealed with white, fluffy substance. "Is it snowing again, Sora?" He hummed, closing his tiered eyes. 

"It is…" Sora murmured, snuggling closer to Riku's side and nuzzling against his chest. "But it's warm here, by your side." He sighed happily, looking up at Riku with a soft smile.

"If you say so…" Riku smiled back, kissing Sora's forehead. Ah… The brunette's skin was so soft… Ethereal almost…

Sora chuckled and hugged Riku closer. "Stoppit! You're making me blush!" He mock huffed, cheeks warming up at the small gesture.

Riku snickered and shook his head. "Why should I? It's cute." He whispered, kissing Sora's cheek then, making the younger boy giggle with content. "But I can stop if you insist…"

"You know… I miss the spring… I miss all the other seasons… Ever since we came here, it's been only winter…" He sighed. "The snow isn't as beautiful anymore… I got used to it." He whispered, hurt evident in his voice.

Sora gulped and hugged Riku close. "Well… You still have me, don't you?"

"Yeah." Riku quickly eased back and offered Sora a tiny smile. "You'll always stay beautiful."

* * *

_**And when I feel like I can feel once again**__**…**_

* * *

Riku traced a tiny line over Sora's cheek. It felt strange… The pills wore off almost completely, that much Riku knew… Sora was back now. Somehow, it just felt a bit off to touch him like that. It was different, and almost felt as if his finger was sinking inside Sora's cheek and not gently caressing it. 

"What's wrong?" Sora murmured, looking up at Riku, cheeks colored the most beautiful shade of rouge.

"Nothing. You're here, everything is perfect." The older male smiled, kissing Sora's forehead.

There... The strange feeling was gone now… He could feel Sora's skin just fine again.

* * *

_**Let me stay awhile  
Soak it in awhile**__**…**_

* * *

Riku's hand gently cupped Sora's cheek, thumb tracing over the tender flesh. 

The brunette gasped softly and slowly opened his eyes, aquamarine meeting pale teal. "It… Was my first…"

"Mine too…" Riku whispered, hugging the other boy closer.

"Let's do it again sometimes…" Sora smiled, nuzzling against Riku's collarbone.

"Let's. Later though… I need to soak your kisses in… They're too sweet to get used to." Riku chuckled, ruffling Sora's hair lovingly.

"If you say so… I need to process all of this too, might take a while…" Sora purred, eyes closing again as he relaxed against Riku's firm chest.

* * *

_**If we can hold on we can fix what is wrong**__**…**_

* * *

Riku stared at the two pills in his hand. 

"Please don't…" Sora whimpered, hunching his shoulders. "You know I hate it when you take those!"

Riku kept on staring. _They_ would be mad if he didn't take them… But Sora…

After a short moment of hesitation, Riku smiled and threw the pills aside, kissing Sora's lips shortly. "Okay."

A few minutes later, both boys were curled on the soft cushion, comfortably asleep.

* * *

_**Buy a little time  
For this head of mine**__**…**_

* * *

Riku shook his head and growled. He hated to admit it, but somehow the pills eased his pain. Even if it drove Sora away, the physical pain would cease… That dull buzz in the back of his skull, you know? It was tolerable, but irked him to no end. 

Sora licked his lips and kissed Riku's jaw gently, fierce blush covering his cheeks. "Want me to make you feel better?" He whispered, hands roaming over Riku's sides.

"Y… You sure?" Riku gulped, looking down at Sora, blushing as well. The sudden pain in his mind being shoved to the side, as if cast away by Sora's radiant presence.

"100 Riku… Besides, it would make you feel better…" He smiled softly, kissing the pale skin on Riku's neck.

"If… You say so…" Riku gasped, pressing back harder against the cushion.

Sora nodded and gently nipped at Riku's sensitive collarbone. His hands worked their way down Riku's torso, removing Riku's white shirt so he lips could meet heated skin, healing the dull trob he felt with each fluttery kiss planted there.

Riku didn't really need those pills… Not as long as he had Sora.

* * *

_**H**__**eaven for us…**_

* * *

Riku hugged Sora tightly, their bodies woven tightly together in a close embrace. "God Sora… I love you so much… Does it still hurt?" He whispered, swallowing thickly and kissing Sora's head again. 

"It's okay Riku… It's okay, because you love me… It feels like heaven…" Sora smiled weakly, nuzzling against Riku's jaw. "I like feeling you inside me like that… It makes me feel so close to you…" He gasped, chest swelling with happiness.

"Me too…" Riku replied quietly, squeezing his eyes shut with a wide, blissful grin.

* * *

_**In truth there is no better place to be  
Than falling out of darkness still to see**__**…**_

* * *

Riku quietly closed the door behind him and swallowing, whispering a small 'sorry', not that the brunette could hear it… 

Sora growled in frustration and buried his head between his knees. Riku went out with _Them_ again… Fine. He'd hide until the Riku he loved was back.

And then… Then he could hug him close and hear those sweet words of love pouring at his ears like honey, sweet enough to make you melt.

He'd hide… And wait for _his_ Riku to return. Until then, Sora would think about all the great things they could do together.

* * *

_**Without a premonition  
Could you tell me where we stand?**_

* * *

"Is it still winter?" Riku sighed, glancing briefly at Sora and yawning, sleep still possessing most of his mind. 

"Looks like it is. I can't really tell, it's still covered with snow..." Sora huffed, face pressed against the window coated with a thick coat of whiteness.

"Is it January?" The older teen asked quietly, snuggling close against his fluffy white pillow and burying his face inside.

"I think it is." Sora smiled.

"How do you know?" Riku frowned quietly, face still buried in his pillow.

"Because…" The brunette hummed, crossing his hands over his chest and making his way back to where Riku was. "I feel like singing some Christmas carols… You know, like the angels do?"

The silver haired male chuckled softly. "Maybe you are an angel, Sora…"

"I don't think so… My voice isn't all hat pretty you know…" The younger boy shook his head.

"For me you are." Riku sighed quietly, gladly accepting the feeling of Sora's delicate fingers running through his slightly messy hair. "And your voice is prettier than I could have ever imagine…"

* * *

_**I'd hate to lose this light  
Before we land**__**…**_

* * *

Riku slammed his forehead against the soft cushion. "Sora! Please! Come back…!" He groaned, body shivering. "I… I need you… Please stop hiding… The pills are no longer effecting me… Sora!" He coughed, tears squeezing his throat so much it hurt. "It has been that long aleady… Please come back! I need you!" 

The brunette kept watching Riku quietly. In a bit… Just a bit more… Just until he was sure those damn pills wouldn't get in his way and make Riku realize that Sora couldn't really be his angel…

Because honestly- Wasn't it ridiculous? An angel with illusionary wings… He needed Riku to believe him when he said he would guide him to safety, that the light at the end of the tunnel would never ever fade… To stay his hope and comfort for just a while longer. That the ability to fly that he granted them both wasn't just a make-believe.

* * *

_**Before we let euphoria  
Convince us we are free**__**…**_

* * *

Riku chuckled softly and kissed Sora's forehead. "You're being silly again." He hummed, poking Sora's cheek gently. 

"Why?" The brunette huffed, grimacing at Riku.

"Because. Silly, I won't ever leave you. You're my angel…" The older male sighed, raking his fingers through Sora's soft hair.

The youth sighed and settled back against Riku's chest. "Can you promise me that you won't?" He whispered, closing his eyes quietly.

Riku kept quiet for a long moment before smiling at Sora. "I'll quit the pills."

* * *

_**Remind us how we used to feel  
Before when life was real**__**…**_

* * *

Riku rubbed his forehead. "Hey Sora… Do you remember… We used to live on an Island once, and then there was darkness and I got really mad at you for replacing me as your friend and I almost killed you and… Then I looked for your other when you were inside that egg-like pod… Do you remember that?" 

Sora just kept quiet and shook his head. "No. Those memories are fake, probably just your dreams again… You always take them for reality." He murmured and sighed, hugging Riku close. "Just forget about it… I'm here now…"

"You sure? I can remember a girl with red hair, too… That I thought you were in love with…" The older teen whispered quietly, burying his head in the crook of Sora's neck.

"I'm sure." The brunette answered quietly. "I told you already, Riku… It's just a dream…"

Riku bit his lip and sighed. "Well… Okay… If you say so…"

* * *

_**H**__**e**__**aven for us**_

* * *

Sora narrowed his eyes at _them_. Now that was simply rude! Barging into his and Riku's room, shoving him aside as if he didn't exist at all, and pushing some syringe's needle into Riku's arm. Needless to say, they injected something Sora did not like. 

But… But. Those were not the pills, so Riku could still see him. Which was good.

"I wonder why he quit his pills…" One of _Them_ straightened his stethoscope, sighing.

"You know, people with Alzheimer are a riddle…" The other one sighed, wiping his cheek. "It's too bad we had to put him down to end his suffer… The disease is very rare among young people his age."

"I guess…" The first one sighed. "Let's go. I don't like thinking about this, let alone seeing it." He murmured, dragging the other one behind him and locking the door.

Sora hissed and quietly made it to Riku's side. "Hey…" He whispered, rubbing Riku's hand gently.

Riku smiled back faintly and fixed his head over Sora's lap. "Sora…" He murmured softly. "You truly are an angel…" He chuckled, hugging the other boy close, relishing his warmth.

"How do you know?" Sora frowned, raking his fingers gently through silky locks of silver.

"Because… I can hear it…" Riku gasped, hands gently grazing over Sora's smooth thigh. "I can hear the spring… And the angels singing…"

"How come?" Sora lowered his eyes to look questioningly at Riku.

"Because it feels so warm and calm here… I think we're gonna reach heaven soon, Sora. I see the light you promised…" The older teen chuckled, sitting up and hugging Sora as tight as he could, although his body felt so very heavy and tiered.

"It's our heaven Sora…" He whispered, "Can you see it? We… Didn't lose the light Sora… We made… It…" He gasped, slumping on his back and panting heavily, eyes slowly closing, pale lashes intertwining. His smile never faltered though. Even when his body was left unmoving on the cushioned floor, and the heat steadily started escaping…

He was happy, together with Sora… And that was all that mattered, right? They were in their very own Heaven.


End file.
